the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the contestants used their imaginations to dress up as fairy-tale citizens to rescue princess Ella and princess Dakota. The Toxic Rats won once again, and Dakota was eliminated, but is now an intern, isn't that right, unpaid intern?" Dakota handed Chris a cup of coffee. Dakota: (sighs) "Yes, Chris!" Chris: "Find out what happens here on Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- At the forest, Dave is sitting down next to a picnic he had out. Dave sniffed a flower and sneezed. Dave: (Confessional) (sighs) "A picnic is the most romantic way to eat. If you can get past the idea that every bite might have bugs or animal droppings in it. But I'm not gonna think about that." Then Shawn walked by. Shawn: "Didn't you say Sky was hesitant about getting into a relationship?" Dave: "I believe she said "I like you too but" the but could mean anything!" Shawn: "Uh-huh, Sky's competitive amigo. She's here for the million bucks! Aren't you?" Dave: "I don't care about the million bucks!" Shawn: "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your insanity!" Dave: "Wouldn't you give a million dollars to be with your one true love?" Shawn: (squeaks) "I'll go find Sky for you." Dave: (Inhales then sneezes) "Why do I keep smelling this thing?" Shawn: (Confessional) "I'll find Sky, send her to Dave, then go tell Jasmine how I feel." -- As Shawn was trying to find Sky, Ella walked by. Ella: "Shawn, have you seen Dave?" Shawn: "He's in the clearing, ready to bear his soul for love!" Ella: (gasps) Ella: (confessional) "I knew Prince David has feelings for me. I hope he doesn't try to wow me with a picnic as one of the birds might eat it." As Dave relaxes himself, Ella arrived. Dave: "Uh, Ella?" Ella: "Hello Prince David." Dave: "Ah, just Dave is fine..." Ella giggled as Dave is nervous. Dave: "Uh, I kinda set out this romantic picnic because..." Ella: (blushing) "I'm listening!" Dave: "It's for someone very special!" Ella: (giggles) "Oh David, I'm so..." Dave: "And she's going to be here any minute so if you could go away, you know, before Sky shows up!" Ella: "This is for Sky? Of course it is! I'll just go!" Ella ran away as she started to cry. Dave sniffs the flower and then he sneezes. Dave: "Why am I sniffing this?" -- Meanwhile Mike and Cameron are chatting. Cameron: "Well, I'm glad you got your personalities under control, so far." Mike: "Thanks. Although, my personalities haven't been themselves since that Boney Island challenge..." Cameron: "I see. Is something wrong?" Mike: "Yeah..." (place his hand on his chest) "I.. may have a feeling if things go out of control... something bad may happen..." Cameron: "I hope not." Mike: "Yeah... So, how's Zoey lately? You know, um... before she switched teams..." Cameron: "She's been worried about you. I think that's why she switched teams!" Mike: (groans) "And now she's all alone on the other team. Who knows what they're doing to her right now!" -- At the cabins, Zoey woke up and saw that Scarlett was writing something. Zoey: "What are you doing?" Scarlett: "Your stage two sleep spindles were low frequency followed by an intense delta or slow wave! You slept well!" Scarlett walked out as Jasmine walked by. Jasmine: "Scarlett's okay. A little weird but harmless!" Zoey: "Okay then." Jasmine: (offering her an apple) "Apple?" Zoey: (takes it) "Oh, thank you." Zoey takes a bite and enjoys it. Zoey: "Hmmm, it's very good." Jasmine: (smiled) "Glad you like it." Zoey: "So what's it like on this team?" Jasmine: "Pretty good. Ella's nice, Shawn's nice, and Dave's odd, that's it. I don't really know the others!" Zoey: (sighs) "If only Mike was here!" Jasmine: "Oh no! He's the enemy! He'll turn on you the first chance he gets and I don't know if you've noticed it, but he's acting strange!" Zoey: "I don't think he would betray me, we're friends!" Jasmine: "Look, the only person you can count on is you and me while we're on the same team but no one else! deal?" Zoey: "I guess you're right, and don't worry, I'm a team player. You got a deal!" Jasmine: (shakes Zoey's hand) "Good." Jasmine: (confessional) "I know it's harsh but we still got the upper hand, plus Mike is acting funny lately. There shouldn't be any distractions, even if Shawn is kinda cute." -- Outside, Sky is walking as Shawn got to her. Shawn: "Sky!' (pants) "There you are!" Sky: "Shawn! Are you okay?" Shawn: "It's not important. What is important is that...." Chris: (voice) "Good morning my campers. Report to the stage for your next challenge!" Sky: "Yes! Time to get my A-Game back on!" Shawn: "Already?!" (Sky leaves) "Sky wait! Dave is..." (sighs sadly) Then the Mutant Maggots and Toxic Rats arrived at the stage, sitting down. Brick: "Where's Chris?" Then a RV appeared and zoomed onto the stage. The contestants ran out of the way as they saw it was Chris driving the RV. Lightning: "Man what the heck is wrong with you? You nearly killed us!" Sammy: "Yeah, what he said!" Chris: "I just wanted to make a demonstration for today's challenge! Ever seen a good chase movie?" Sam: "Rat race was good!" Chris: "That's not a chase movie! Anyway, for this challenge, you'll have to get an RV from Chef's junkyard. Each RV has a special power, like missiles shaped like dinosaurs, oil slicks and shark lasers! I got inspired by a movie I watched!" (chuckles) Sam: (Confessional) "Oh my goodness! This is the best challenge ever!" Chris: "The team that finds the treasure chest and the key, gets Immunity and can keep what's inside the chest!" Mike: "Sweet!" Scott: (chuckled) "Don't push yourself weirdo." Mike glares at Scott. Chris: "Get ready..." (blows a blowhorn) "Go!" The teams ran ahead as Lightning is jogging. Lightning: "Check it out! The Lightning is getting ahead! Sha-bam!" Jo: "Shut up Brightning and focus!" Lightning: "Man, you don't know the Lightning as well as you think, dude! I'm always focused!" Then the rest of the Toxic Rats ran ahead while Ella was walking slowly. Sky noticed this and walked to Ella. Sky: "Ella, you seem sad, is there something wrong?" Ella: "I'm fine. It's just my heart is filled with sorrow!" Sugar laughed when she heard this. All the other Mutant Maggots glared at her. Sugar: "That was about something else!" Ella: "It appears that Dave doesn't love me... It's you who he loves." Sky: (grins) "He does love me, yes! Oh I mean I'm sorry to hear Ella." Ella sighs sadly. Sky: "Here, let me walk with you." But then Jasmine separates Ella and Sky. Sky: "Huh?" Jasmine: "Sorry Sky, but I don't think you and Ella should get along." Sky: "Why not? I have to tell her something important!" Jasmine: "Your on the other team now, so as of now, we're opponents!" Ella: "We can still be friends right?" Jasmine: "Yeah!" Sky: "Fair enough, I suppose!" Sky: (Confessional) "It wasn't fair, but at least I won't embarrass myself on national TV, if Dave found out, he'd freak!" Then the rest of the Toxic Rats arrived at the junkyard, which was being guarded by Chef. Zoey: "Uh-oh. There's Chef..." Jo: "Great! How are we going to get past him?" Lightning: "No worries girly and dude. I got this." Lightning ran ahead and distract Chef. Lightning: "Yo Chef man! You can't catch the Lightning!" Chef: "Oh, you're not getting away!" Then Chef used a bazooka to shoot a ball of pasta at Lightning. Lightning: "Hey! Who turned off the lights?" As Chef was trying to hit Shawn and Dave, Zoey and Jo got into one of the RVs. Zoey: "Wait, do you have your license?" Jo: "Nope!" Then Jo drove the RV out of the junkyard. Jo: (shouting) "Yeah!!! This is an adrenaline rush!!!" Jo: (confessional) "Oh yeah! I always wanted to feel the road and I can smell victory!" -- With the Mutant Maggots, they see Chef ahead. Mike: "Uh-oh. This isn't good." Sam: "How will we get past him?" Cameron: "Can someone distract him?" Sammy: "Maybe I can." Mike: "Okay, good luck." Sky: "Be careful." Sammy: "I will!" Sammy: (Confessional) "This is my chance to be more assertive, just like my sister! Except being mean, I can't be mean even if I tried!" Then Sammy started racing ahead. Sammy: "Hey Chef guy! Bet you can't catch me!" As Chef tried to hit Sammy, Sam got into one of the RVs. Sam: (Confessional) "Time for me to put it into overdrive as the cool kids say!" Then Sam drove the RV out of the junkyard until he saw Dakota. Sam: (waves) "Hey Dakota." He stops the van. Dakota: "Uh hello Sam. I do like the car." Sam: (chuckled) "Thanks, you can say it was a steal." Dakota laughed. Mike: "Have to say Sam, that was very clever." Sky: "You do know it's still stealing right?" Mike: "Well it is part of the challenge." Sky: (sighs) "I guess..." Mike: (concerned) "Something bothering you?" Sky: "Nothing! I'm just trying to catch my breath! Yeah, that's it!" Then Cameron came, driving an RV. Cameron: "Hey guys! Need a lift?" Sky: "Yeah sure!" Mike: "You guys go on, I'm going to go help out Sammy!" Then Sky got in and drove off with Cameron while Mike walked away. Sam: "Say, uh Dakota, would you like to help me?" Dakota: "I don't know if that's allowed, but what the heck!" Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: "Time for a little chaos!" (chuckles) Mal: (Confessional) "Before Mike was in control, I was in jail, it was the best time of my life!"